royal_academy_of_heroicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A famigerada Academia Real de Heroísmo
É o primeiro dia do ano na Academia Real de Heroísmo. Os alunos se apresentam! Participações * Big Ben * Amelia Ali Tyson * Miles Cadence * Thomas Van Pyre * Liam Hawke * Martin Constant * Frida Baggerman Log 20:49 «!» É um dia com uma aura festiva muito estranha. A volta às aulas! Para alguns, isso pode significar o começo de uma nova era, ignorando as inseguranças do passado, o começo de uma escalada sem fim até o topo da vida. Para outros, quem sabe seja mais um momento de ansiedade perfeitamente compreensível. Afinal, despedir-se dos pais e amigos, por mais odiados que sejam, nunca é fácil. Sozinhos (ou talvez já tentando se apresentar a quem quer que pareça confuso ali), os estudantes que atravessam os portões da Royal Academy of Heroics. Uma explosão de sensações - a complexidade neoclássica da própria escola, o som de uma fanfarra grandiosa orquestrada pelos alunos mais velhos, o peso das malas e a confusão de não saber onde se vai dormir nessa noite. 20:49 «!» Essa é uma história sobre as figuras heroicas, os vilões e os justiceiros que definiram o futuro do país. Mas quem sabe não seja sobre nenhum dos estudantes aqui presentes. Nesse instante, é impossível que os alunos do primeiro ano não sintam uma espécie de profunda inspiração. Mas Frida Baggerman não passa por nada disso. Ela só está voltando de férias, olhando as próprias unhas enquanto espera o discurso no começo do ano letivo. O próprio Big Ben viria se pronunciar, afinal. Não é uma ocasião a se perder! 20:49 «!» Amelia, Martin, Miles, Thomas e Liam estão sentados na mesma fileira que Frida, que definitivamente parece bem mais relaxada que todos eles combinados. Um silêncio inquebrável domina aquele auditório lotado. Qualquer gesto pequeno é amplificado e percebido imediatamente pelos vizinhos de plateia. 20:50 Miles desde a entrada se perdia por nunca ter acompanhado tantas pessoas na vida, mas agora ansiava em sua cadeira quando soube da aparição de Big Ben em pessoa. 20:51 Amelia estrala os dedos por conta do nervosismo, ela olha bastante em volta como se esperasse encontrar alguém que conheça, porém, de nada adianta. 20:52 Martin espera ansioso pela figura do herói número 1 enquanto não pode deixar de reparar nas pessoas as sua volta, como estavam vestidas, como eram suas posturas e tudo. 20:52 Thomas ficava sentadinho em sua cadeira com certo conforto, mantendo uma postura reta para não ter nenhum problema de costas daqui vinte anos enquanto estava ansioso para o aparecimento de Big Ben, ele gritaria de felicidade! Se não fosse rude... E tivesse pessoas do seu lado. 20:53 Frida se senta na cadeira e fica ponderando se o discurso será o mesmo que o do ano passado. 20:54 Se sentava em uma cadeira vaga entre a fileira, olhando para os arredores observando. 20:57 Martin tira uma foto do lugar pra postar nas suas redes sociais. 21:02 «!» Com a conduta bem própria, distinta e elegante de um professor, ele aparece! Big Ben, ali na sua identidade de Rei Benjamin. Flashes de câmeras disparam por todo lado e não param por alguns minutos. 21:03 «!» Martin tem a impressão de que ele não é tão elegante em pessoa. 21:04 «!» Nesse instante, ele começa a falar! Frida tem a certeza de que sim, é o mesmo discurso do ano passado! 21:04 ** NPC: É uma ótima manhã, não é, meus alunos?! 21:04 ** NPC: É um prazer conhecer todos vocês! Eu sou o professor Benjamin, e estes são os meus colegas! 21:05 «!» Ele aponta para o resto do corpo de professores. 21:07 ** NPC: Hoje, começa um novo ano! Cada dia daqui pra frente será um passo tornando-se quem você ser! Trabalhe nisso! Seja formidável, inspire quem você encontrar, e colha o dia! Tenho certeza que os limites de vocês ainda não foram descobertos! 21:07 «!» Ele continua falando palavras inspiradoras, mas bem vazias. Frida já sabia o discurso de cor, coitada. 21:07 «!» Mas uma hora isso para. Big Ben tosse: 21:08 ** NPC: *cof cof* Bem, isso não estava planejado para hoje, mas... eu preciso falar. 21:08 ** NPC: Eu decidi que é hora de preparar pra me aposentar. 21:09 ** NPC: Isso quer dizer que... bem... um de vocês será o meu sucessor ao fim do ano. Quem sabe não seja o objetivo de vocês, mas... se esforcem! Além do limite! 21:09 «!» A imprensa, contida ao fundo do auditório, está enlouquecida. Big Ben vai se retirando, antes de voltar ao microfone subitamente. 21:10 ** NPC: Ah, se vocês não souberem pra onde ir, onde fica o seu dormitório ou o banheiro, perguntem para a professora Carrie. 21:11 ** NPC: Até mais, juventude! 21:11 «!» Ele desaparece nas cortinas. 21:12 «!» Frida não tinha ouvido a parte sobre escolher um sucessor antes. 21:12 Thomas batia palmas! Assobiava! Era fenomenal! Excitante e de certa forma, algo que Thomas esperava todo mundo fazer que nem ele. 21:13 Miles murmura baixinho aborrecido de ter acabado de conhecer Big Ben e já iria parar de vê-lo sendo um herói, ignorando qualquer chance de ser escolhido. 21:13 Martin aplaude de maneira contida com um sorriso no rosto, satisfeito com as palavras do Big Ben. 21:14 Frida cruzava os braços, colocava uma das mãos na boca e abaixava a cabeça, confusa. -Sucessora do Big Ben?... 21:14 Amelia acenava e falhava em assoviar. Animada quase gritava, porém, limitava-se para apenas pulinhos. 21:15 Liam Após ouvir o discurso de Big Ben eu apenas pensava o quão estressante seriam os dias estudantis, analisando o quão competitivas as pessoas se tornariam e logo pensava Ele não parece tão heroico ao vivo.... 21:23 «!» Os professores se apresentam juntos. A maioria deles se parece com pessoas absolutamente normais. Trabalhadores de terno. Alguns outros parecem bem mais distintos - herois que já foram vistos em revistas, celebridades da justiça. Então, toca o hino nacional e aquelas pessoas sentadas de maneira ordenada se converte em uma multidão que mais se parece com o mar durante uma tempestade. Todos querem chegar logo aos seus quartos e se prepararem o mais rápido possível. 21:26 Miles continuava perdido esbarrando nos outros e rumorejando licença, rezando para a maré da multidão o levar até o lugar certo. 21:27 Martin vai fazendo uma cara de desconforto conforme encostava nas outras pessoas. Só queria sair daquele monte de gente e ter o seu espaço. Licença, licença. Pera aí, não pisa no sapato, foi caro!Dá licença!! 21:28 Frida levante e se vira para os estudantes ao lado. -Ei! Notei que vocês estavam meio nervosos, são novos estudantes, né? Falava de um jeito carismático e com um sorriso no rosto. 21:29 Como é quié?! 21:29 Miles claramente não escuta com o barulho. 21:30 Amelia faz algum esforço mas acaba escutando mesmo diante de tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo e diz. -Ei! Olá, prazer, sim sou uma das novas estudantes! 21:30 Uhhhm... Frida prepara a garganta. A SALA DE VOCÊS É PRA CÁ!! 21:31 Martin percebe a garota gritando e assume que seja a saída certa seguir ela. 21:31 Liam Eu começava a andar por entre os outros alunos, basicamente às cegas, tentando me guiar, até ouvir uma das alunas gritando e então me virava e andava até ela. Ela disse novos estudantes... Portanto deve ser uma aluna do segundo ano. É muito mais prático obter informações de uma fonte do que andar as cegas. Logo se aproximava de Frida e dizia: --Muito prazer, eu sou Liam. Senhorita... Qual seu nome mesmo ?-- Dizia enquanto a seguia. 21:31 Amelia se esforça indo um pouco contra a maré de gente e tenta seguir Frida possivelmente para um local mais fácil de conversar. 21:31 Miles deixa o seu corpo seguir tombando a voz, desistindo completamente de enxergar um palmo a frente. 21:32 Uhhh... Thomas percebia que estava ficando desconfortável demais sento esbarrado para todos os lados e percebia que uma garota estava chamando a atenção dele, então o próprio Van Pyre simplesmente virava um morcego e começava a seguir a voz da Frida de uma forma aérea para não se esbarrar e não cheirar a suor de gente. 21:33 «!» Como uma espécie de grupo sobrevivente de um apocalipse zumbi, Frida abre uma porta qualquer e guia os outros pra dentro dela, escancarando tudo o mais rápido possível. 21:35 Nossa, você virou um morcego!! Entusiasmada como sempre, ela estica as mãos para tentar pegá-lo 21:35 Que fofinhooooo!!!!!! 21:35 Arre! É todo dia esse movimento aqui?! São todos dessa escola mesmo? 21:36 Ah é, né. 1-A? 1-A? 21:36 Miles perguntava apontando para todos ali. 21:36 1-A. 21:36 Thomas não virava uma pessoa de cara, apenas se apoiando nas mãos dela e fazendo um pequeno som de morcego como resposta. --Squeeeeeeeee. 21:36 Liam -- 1-B 21:37 «!» Frida sabe que a verdade é que ano passado foi pior. A reputação das turmas dos segundos e terceiros anos é a de uma competição imensa. 21:37 1 - A também. 21:38 Eu sou da turma 2-A, vou guiar vocês depois que esse movimento todo passar, ano passado foi a mesma coisa... 21:39 Thomas saia das mãos de Frida e virava uma pessoa. --Eu sou da... Ele checava o rabisco na mão esquerda dele. --...1-A também. 21:39 Liam --Eu agradeço pela sua ajuda.-- Dizia enquanto começava a seguir a segundo-anista 21:39 Martin ajeita o casaco e então sorri, respondendo a menina ali. Obrigado, ...? 21:39 Amelia estende a mão para Miles oferecendo um aperto de mão. -Prazer me chamo Amelia!- 21:41 Miles faz um high-five na mão de Amelia sem tempo de apertar, ainda tentando conter toda sua parafernália de bagagens no lugar. 21:41 Olá Amélia! Eu me chamo Frida, prazer em conhecer todos vocês! hehe.. Não tive a mesma sorte que vocês ano passado hein, estão me devendo uma. O tom que ela usava era estranho, mal dava para saber se estava brincando ou não. Bom, vamos lá 21:42 Prazer Frida! Fico feliz em ter alguém para dar uma ajuda, já estava totalmente perdida. 21:46 Liam Ahem... É normal toda essa agitação caótica, sabe... Eu pensei que as coisas seriam um pouco mais organizadas. Dizia em um tom amigável. 21:47 «!» É uma sala de aula no estilo de um auditório grego. Tudo está escuro, mas é possível perceber o movimento denso lá fora. Todos sabem que não vai passar tão cedo. 21:52 Bom, pra passar o tempo então! Quais são as habilidades de vocês?? Frida aparece com uma tesoura na mão e tira seu óculos, em seguida ela colocava a tesoura dentro do olho!!! Hehehe, a minha especialidade me permite armazenar qualquer objeto dentro do meu corpo! 21:53 Amelia se sente aflita mas não comenta nada. 21:54 Okay...? Legal. 21:54 Liam faz uma demonstração do seu quirk. 21:55 Você deve ser bastante bom cantando! Já pensou nisso? 21:56 Cantar é muito fácil, eu também posso cantar maravilhosamente bem. 21:58 Liam Bem... Se a carreira de herói não for para mim, pelo menos eu devo ser um bom músico, eu sei tocar alguns instrumentos. Ah e qualquer um pode cantar bem, realmente se você canta muito bem, parabéns, mas nem todo mundo sabe criar arte. Eu dizia em um tom muito simpático, com um pouco de deboche escondido. 21:56 -Bom... Eu faço isso.- Amelia encosta no braço de Frida -No caso eu cancelo sua habilidade ao encostar em você. Legal né?!- 21:59 «!» No instante em que Amelia termina de falar, todos na proximidade caem com um oceano de lixo que transborda imediatamente. Material escolar, uns dez a quinze livros, um relógio de parede, uma escrivaninha inteira, um retrato da mãe da Frida, um um tijolo, uma pizza de calabresa ainda quente, e ainda mais tralha. Mal dá pra andar lá dentro. 22:00 --Eu posso... Começava a contar no dedo. --Virar morcego, sugar sangue, não tenho reflexo, pegar fogo no sol e... Um pouco mais! Fwa fwa fwa! Virava um morcego e então virava uma pessoa novamente, rindo um pouco para demonstrar suas habilidades. --Fwa! Viram?! 22:01 Martin coça a cabeça, confuso e surpreso com o que acabou de acontecer. 22:01 Isso tudo veio... de você? Arqueava uma das sobrancelhas, encarando Frida. 22:01 Bom, você vai ter que me ajudar a pegar tudo isso. Falava com um sorriso no rosto, mas estava irritada. 22:01 Oh... Desculpe, eu não esperava que você guardava tanta coisa. 22:02 --E... Notava o lixo no chão quando voltava a ser uma pessoa. --...Oi? Dizia, pegando o tijolo. --??????????!? 22:02 Liam Quase sendo soterrado nas tralhas eu tentava me manter de pé e andar por entre os objetos não identificado. Ahem.... Todos estão bem ? Então você bagunça com os poderes dos outros ao contato, brilhante até, só avisa quando for fazer isso. 22:02 Não acho tão chamativo quanto o de vocês, mas se precisá saber, eu não durmo. 22:03 Que bom que estou aqui inclusive! Não gosto de imaginar como eu acabaria me oferecendo pra trabalho desse jeito, heheheh. 22:03 Não deveríamos estar correndo não? 22:03 ... bem... já que todo mundo falou suas capacidades eu vou falar a minha também. 22:04 Eu posso ser muito, muito muito bom em qualquer coisa, desenhar, cantar, escrever, fazer cálculos complexos enfim, eu sou MUITO BOM! 22:04 ... por cinco minutos e puff. Eu esqueço tudo. 22:05 Liam Eu avistava um pedaço de pizza e pegava, então eu me aproximava de Frida e perguntava. --É sério que a pizza ainda tá quente ? Você também é um aquecedor vivo ou algo do gênero ? 22:06 As coisas ainda estragam dentro de mim, mas é como se fosse muito mais lento, eu fiquei de comer essa pizza ontem, mas eu caí no sono. Puxa um pedaço da pizza. Sirvam-se! 22:07 Ah, e ao menos que queiram enfrentar o caos lá de fora, a gente deve esperar uns 30-40 minutos aqui ainda. 22:09 Amelia pega uma pizza e se senta em cima de alguma pilha de tralhas mais macias, agindo como se já se sentisse em casa. -Valeu Frida, me diz ai, como são as coisas por aqui normalmente?- 22:11 Não pegava uma pizza, ainda levantado. --Um professor não vai entrar aqui daqui a pouco? Acho que vamos nos meter em encrenca se nós não limparmos tudo. 22:11 Liam Por acaso eu posso começar a enfiar tudo isso de volta em você ? E ai, quem se oferece para me ajudar a limpar isso ? 22:11 Martin depois de ser completamente ignorado fica revoltado e cruza os braços. Se recusando a ajudar. 22:16 Frida comia o pedaço da pizza então, e ai batia nas roupas e começava a colocar tudo nos seus braços. 22:17 Amelia observando a situação percebe que Martin ficou incomodado. -Hey... Desculpe o pessoal nem percebeu nada, tá todo mundo tão energético, e ainda acabei fazendo toda essa bagunça, eu achei sua habilidade muito legal, okay?- Amelia se dirige até Frida -Hey vou te ajudar com essa bagunça, afinal é culpa minha principalmente- 22:17 Amelia começa a juntar as tralhas do chão e leva para Frida. 22:19 É, pouca coisa de 30 minutinhos. 22:19 Ou vocês querem causar más impressões?! 22:19 Miles coleta o primeiro objeto na sua proximidade e arruma sem a menor pressa. 22:21 «!» Com a cooperação de todos, Frida está inteira de novo. O último objeto era uma estatueta de São Jorge. E nem demorou tanto, foi coisa de dez minutos. O movimento nos corredores já diminuiu bastante. 22:22 Ok! Hora de ir arrumar nossos quartos! Agora já deve estar mais calmo, sigam-me! Frida abria a porta e saia andando. 22:23 Liam Seguia Frida. 22:24 Amelia segue Frida enquanto cantarola animadamente. 22:25 Miles acompanha por trás, se mantendo um pouco distante de Amelia por receio. 22:25 Thomas Seguia por último, como mais educado. 22:26 Martin se vê obrigado a seguir os demais. 22:27 «!» Realmente, está mais calmo. 22:28 «!» Amelia, Martin e Miles estão no mesmo dormitório! Frida guia Liam até a ala da 1-B, e vai para um quarto qualquer. A verdade é que Frida não se importa com o tipo de quarto que ela acabaria ficando (e portanto pode esperar com tranquilidade). 22:32 Liam Eu colocava meus fones para ouvir uma música enquanto arrumava minhas coisas no quarto. 22:29 «!» Mas Miles... Miles não se lembra da última vez que ficou atrasado. Junto com Martin, seu colega de quarto, ele descobre que ficou com o aposento mais escancarado da escola inteira. A beliche no canto parece estar prestes a desmontar e ele jura por deus que viu um rato no instante em que abriu a porta. 22:29 ... 22:30 ...isso aqui é o nosso quarto? Encarava Miles e coçava a cabeça. 22:31 Ah, até que dá para melhorá isso aí. 22:31 Veja bem. 22:31 Miles dava um assoprão do pó do móvel. 22:32 Cara, não dá pra ficar num lugar desses, sério. Ele vai até a beliche e dá dois toquezinhos. Isso tá pra cair. 22:33 Bem, não é como se eu fosse precisar me deitar, mas dormir no chão não é tão desconfortável assim. 22:34 Pelo menos o de lá em casa, heheh. 22:34 Dormir no chão?! 22:35 Miles joga as suas malas encima de sua cama, reservando o uso do colchão para aquilo mesmo. 22:36 De onde é que você vem, cara? Eu tava esperando uma cama king size, qual é? Isso aqui é a Royal Academy, não um hostel. 22:36 Martin suspira e tenta se conformar. Meeh, não posso reclamar, demoramos demais. 22:39 Qualquer coisa, pedimos com carinho para Big Ben que carecemos de camas novas. 22:39 Não seria algo heróico?! 22:40 Miles escancara as janelas do quarto e revisa os horários das aulas. 22:41 Sim, sim, seria algo heroico. 22:41 E escuta, posso te pedir uma coisa? Tem como você parar de falar estranho? 22:42 Quê quié? 22:42 Isso, esse jeito que você tá falando. Para com isso! 22:43 Não estou a compreendê... 22:43 ... de fato, é você que está falando certinho demais. 22:44 Martin suspira e ri. Você tem razão, tem razão. 22:45 Enfim, Miles, o que acha de me dar uma mãozinha e arrumar essa bagunça? 22:46 Hmpf. 22:47 Miles ainda um pouco ofendido, vai procurando coisas pelo quarto para apoiar as colunas do beliche e outras coisas para arrumar. 22:48 Martin se concentra para otimizar o processo e ajudar Miles. 22:54 «!» Horas depois, o quarto fica bem mais organizado. Tudo certo. Amelia percebe que seu quarto já está em ordem com as coisas de outra pessoa. Liam resolve os mesmos problemas. O resto do dia é ocupado por um senso estranho de expectativa. É um momento onde é impossível não contemplar o futuro. Quem esses estudantes se tornarão? Que crimes e que feitos eles realizarão? Descubra na próxima sessão, nessa mesma hora, nessa mesa mesa! Fique ligado!